A weapon's cry, Maka is a Weapon?
by Meki Katoka
Summary: Maka was feeling strange after the encounter with asura . what is going on ? will she overcome it? read and review


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own soul eater at all. If I did soul and maka would eat chicken and waffles always.#3 waffle heart

Me-hi everyone this is my first fanfic on here enjoy.

Blackstar –they'll enjoy because I'm in it. *jumps around like an idiot

Maka- can you quit *throws book at blackstar

(Blackstar unconscious)

Soul- easy maka

Tsubaki-oh blackstar

Me- I think maka and soul should date in this fanfic you guys think so.

Maka and soul- wait author

Me *ties soul and maka together. Let's get kinky * smirks evilly

Soul and maka-nooooooooooooooooooooo

Tsubaki -now to the story

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoooxoxxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After the long drawn battle with the keshin, maka began feeling strange.

"Hi maka are you okay" said tsubaki as she placed her hand on maka's head. Without even noticing maka glanced over to see the concern on tsubaki's face.

"I'm fine" she said worryingly.

"Hey yo maka blackstar is here to help you feel better" yelled blackstar.

"Since you guys are so worried I'll go see doctor stein." She said as she left the classroom.

"Hey maka you ok, you need me to come with you" said wearily

"Sure thanks" maka smiled stiffly.

As they approached 's office maka had a flash back from the fight with the keshin. "What is this" maka whimpered "am I a weapon". Just then maka fainted falling into souls arms.

" " soul yelled as he kicks in the office door hold maka bridal style.

"What happened to maka" dr. stein hastened to soul's side.

"I don't know she just fainted, maka, maka" soul yelled as he carried her to the bed.

Maka began to whisper "I am a weapon, I am a weapon soul".

"What did you say a weapon, hey maka wake up".

"Soul I need you to wait outside until I'm done with some test "said as he closed the curtains beside the bed.

After waiting outside for three hours soul became impatient. "Is he done yet?"

Soul paced.

Just then walked out of the office.

"Is she alright" soul said hurryingly. Stein paused. "I said is she ok" soul said as he grabbed steins collar.

"Yea she is okay; it seems she was suffering from anemia and exhaustion she just needs some rest. Come back in an hour the medicine should wear by then" stein said as he walked away.

Soul slumped down next to the door of the office waiting until his meister to waken from the anesthetic.

It seemed like forever since left soul. Soul still slumped next to the office door. Without paying attention blackstar and tsubaki stood in front of him accompanied by kid, Liz, and patty.

"Hey soul what's up, why you sitting there." Liz asked. "Is maka okay?"

"Oh. Yea she's alright, I think it's been an hour so we can go in to see her" soul said wearily. Soul stood up and pushed opened the door to see the sleeping maka.

"I guess she's not awake yet, we should stay…" tsubaki paused. They look at the now wake maka staring at them.

"hey maka are you alright" tsubaki asked handing her a glass of water that was sitting by the counter.

After she chugged down the water a serious look played across her face.

"maka" soul said confused. "what's with that look."

"you guys I found something out , it are really surprising. "maka said seriously.

"SPILL IT MAKA" blackstar yelled as he shook her weak body. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU."

Liz and patty grabbed black star and slammed him on the floor until he fell unconscious.

"I'm a weapon" maka said stiff. Everyone was quiet. "I told you surprising"

"how do you know" kid said sternly. "when did you find out"

"before I fainted I saw a vision from when I fought the keshin, m-my arms were scythes" maka trembled at the thought of reliving that over again.

Kid stared at the now shaken maka. "so you did it out of instinct, you were unconscious while you were fighting the keshin so your body was moving on its own." Kid stated

"way cool maka you're a weapon , oh my gosh transform, transform now." Patty said childishly as she jumped on maka's bed.

"okay patty that's enough maka needs her rest." Liz said carrying the now chibi form of patty. "but I want to see" patty pouted.

"okay you guys we should leave maka alone so she can recover, maka I think we should talk to my father when you feel better "kid smiled."alright" maka see ya " liz smiled walking out the door with kid and patty. "Bye bye" patty gleamed.

"I think we should leave to" tsubaki said carrying black stars limp body out the room. "get well soon"

Soul looked at maka's pale body. She looked so weak. "maka do you know what you are going to do " soul said softly "I cant have my badass meister done in because of something she found out can i" soul grinned showing his spiky teeth. "a cool guy like me cant have a sick partner" soul laughed.

Maka giggled at how soul tried to make her feel better. "soul you are a great friend, you know that" maka smiled

Feeling his cheeks get hot, soul smiled trying not to let maka see his flushed face.

"are you hungry I can go get you something to eat" asked soul.

Maka's stomach started growling. It's been days since she had a decent meal. "sure thanks" she blushed.

"be back in a minute" soul said as he stood up and walked to the door.

As he left the door creaked shut behind him leaving maka to her thoughts.

"so I am a weapon huh" maka whispered under her breather

Meanwhile a certain witch overheard the whole convocation. "how interesting " she hissed.

xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxox

Me- I know it is short but next chapter will be longer I promise.

Maka- I didn't know I was a weapon

Soul- hey you fainted, you could at least be a little mad.

Me- it was for affect, unless you guys want to get tied up again *smirks evilly holding a rope.

Soul and maka- nooooooooooo

Tsubaki- I like my part nice and small.

Black star- how dare you give me such a small part. I'm the biggest guy around YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Me- shut up * throws book at black star.

(Blackstar unconscious)

Soul, maka, and tsubaki-*sweat dropped


End file.
